


Portal

by MyDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/MyDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: What happened to Baymax after the portal closed?





	Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Cyber cookies to whoever figures out what fandom the names are based on.

There was a report of a mass disturbance in the 4th quadrant. Captain Cas-teel got the call to investigate it immediately. Her security ship was en-route before the call had even ended. They hadn’t experienced this kind of disturbance in several years matching the same energy levels. Every time they had tried to investigate it, whatever had caused the mass energy disturbances was gone. It left only swirls of disrupted pink cosmic dust clouds in its wake. 

It had not been so worrying before since it had merely seemed a momentary cosmic glitch. Then there had been one disturbance that lasted much longer. They had arrived in time to see an energy portal close. One that had looked like the first beginnings of what they used for hyper space travel. Even more worrying was the fact that it was an unauthorized, unstable portal opened in what was a regular cargo shipment path. They had searched the area after catching a glimpse of the portal but had found no clues. A strange life form appeared on their scans so briefly it could have been imagined. After several hours, they returned to security hub to report their findings with no helpful information.

Captain Cas-teel had begun to believe that the strange portal had disappeared for good. She knew she should have known better. The re-appearance of the disturbance left her with an anxious foreboding. 

Her ship burst through a mass of disturbed pink cosmic dust and immediately smashed into speeding debris. She grabbed on to her captain’s chair arms as the ship rocked wildly. Glass and metal squealed deafeningly across their shields before spiraling past them out into space.

“What the fraq!” Officer Naed shouted in horror as more metal slammed into their shields.

It was everywhere! Spinning and twisting through space in massive chunks down to tiny pieces glinting as it flew past them. It appeared to be spewing out of another unstable portal that glared blindingly from a click away.

“Raise the comm and contact the hub! We need back up immediately!” Captain Cas-teel snapped at her communications officer, Ybbob. 

“Yes, Captain!” The weathered, older reptile gasped, claws clacking wildly across the screen. 

Abruptly, the unstable portal winked out of existence. They stared in disbelief for a long moment.

“Create a perimeter around the debris! We need to set a cordon so no ships come through until this mess is clear!” Captain Cas-teel ordered. 

Her crew snapped into motion just as they had been trained to do. Within a short time, warning comms had been put on a repeat loop to warn other ships away from the area. Wide spread containment shields had been laid to catch as much of the debris that they could until the cleanup crews arrived. Their back up was several clicks away but Captain Cas-teel felt confident they could handle the remaining situation. At least, until something large and white bounced off the surface of their shields.

Several gasps and shocked shrieks rang out before falling quiet as whatever it was slid slowly towards the top of their ship. It was bi-pedal with disproportionally long arms, a very long mid-section, and a tiny head with two round black eyes with a horizontal line connecting them. Red armored boots appeared to be attached to its stumpy feet. The black eyes blinked slowly at them. Captain Cas-teel found herself blinking slowly back in befuddlement. The thing raised its armed and waved in a slow, placating manner.

“Captain?” Ybbob asked carefully. “What do we do?”

“Officer Naed! Use the tracker beam to draw it aboard. It doesn’t appear to be hostile.”

“Yes, Captain!”

By the time the thing was dragged through the air lock into the cargo hold, it was half deflated and glitching weirdly. Its eyes were blinking one at a time rapidly then not at all. It appeared to be trying to speak, but the words were non-sensical. After a moment, it dropped to the deck with a clang and its white skin like material lay limply around it.

“Mas, please inspect it,” Captain Cas-teel ordered as the rest of the crew hung back.

“Better you than me,” Officer Naed smirked.

Mas glared before walking cautiously over to the white thing. He poked and prodded it carefully for a moment. “It appears to be a robot, Captain.” He prodded some more. “Medal framed, though very crudely built. Child-like in fact. It appears to have a lithium ion battery.” Mas informed them, then under his breath murmured. “Who even uses those anymore? They are so out dated!”  
Captain Cas-teel ignored the remark. “Do we have a power converter aboard that can charge it?”

“Of course, Captain, but do you think it’s a good idea to charge it before our back up arrives?” Mas asked worriedly.

The captain scowled. “Are you questioning my judgement?”

“No, Captain.” Mas hurried to grab the power converter. It took only a few moments to plug in the robot. Mas jumped back as instantly the robot started to re-inflate. Another few moments, and it sat up slowly. Then it climbed smoothly, but stiffly to its feet. Its round black eyes blinked then it raised its arm, spread its digits, and waved.

“Hello I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion. I know Karate!”

Stunned silence followed.

“Well that’s unexpected.” Mas remarked.

Fin.


End file.
